Y llegó James
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Sebastian era un gran boxeador hasta que ese chico siniestro se metió por medio. Ojalá lo hubiese conocido antes. Mormor. Este fic participa en el reto "Escribe si puedes" del "Foro I am Sherlocked"


Sebastian se sentó sobre el banquillo y cogió su vendaje elástico de la bolsa de deporte. Metió uno de los extremos en el pulgar y fue vendándose la mano derecha lentamente. Le gustaba el color rosa que tenían, mucha gente se la ponían negras o rojas para evitar que la sangre se viera, otros amarillas para jugar contra la superstición. Los del verde esperanza eran los más idiotas de todos, creían que iban a ganar simplemente con ese color.

Pero a él le gustaba el rosa, era un color bonito y se notaba la sangre y nunca era suya.

—Un minuto —dijo la voz de su entrenador antes de salir del vestuario.

Sebastian sonrió y se colocó los guantes de boxeo. No necesitaba ningún entrenador pero se tuvo que buscar a alguien que le hiciera parar. La única forma de sentirse vivo era golpeando a la gente, sentir los huesos romper contra sus nudillos.

La primera vez que lo sintió fue con nueve años, pasó por el ejército y cuando lo expulsaron tuvo que buscarse una profesión dedicada a golpear a gente si no quería acabar en la cárcel. Se puso la bata del mismo color que sus vendas y salió por el pasillo.

El público aclamaba su nombre, podía oír incluso al hombre que controlaba las apuestas. Se subió al ring, se quitó la bata y chocó los puños con su entrenador.

—¿Cuántos asaltos?

El hombre sonrió.

—Uno.

—¿Solo uno? —exclamó Sebastian con la voz ronca.

—He apostado por ti, el entrenador de ese idiota no dejaba de acosarme en el bar diciendo que su chico era mejor así que… Me harías ganar mucho dinero si aceptas.

Sebastian sonrió, se puso el protector bucal y se dio la vuelta. Se acercó a su contrincante y chocó los puños contra él.

—¿Sabías que el rosa es el color de los maricones? —le dijo.

Sebastian rio.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres que tus últimas palabras de los próximos tres días sean un intento de ridiculizar un color y una sexualidad?

La campana sonó y se separaron.

—¿Tres días? —preguntó el boxeador.

Sebastian se acercó a él, esperó que le diera el primer derechazo que esquivó y luego soltó él el suyo, dejándolo K.O. en el suelo.

—Tres días —dijo en voz alta antes de separarse.

Muchos de los espectadores se quejaron pero en su mayoría lo piropearon, porque probablemente todos ellos sabrían el resultado de la apuesta. El árbitro le alzó el puño y Sebastian miró al público sonriente. Fotos, aplausos, silbidos… Pero hubo uno que le llamó la atención.

Un chaval joven le miraba sonriéndole. Iba en vaqueros, camiseta y sudadera. No dejaba de mirarle con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro. Parecía tranquilo. Sebastian le guiñó un ojo y mantuvo la sonrisa.

—Vamos, antes de que vengan los periodistas —le dijo su entrenador al oído.

Sebastian asintió, bajó del ring y se fue hasta los vestuarios. Se sacó los guantes y comenzó a quitarse los vendajes. La puerta del vestuario se abrió. Alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Te has perdido, pequeño? —preguntó.

El chico moreno ensanchó su sonrisa y se acercó a él. Sacó las manos de la sudadera y cogió la mano derecha de Sebastian, le quitó la venda, lentamente. Mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Cómo has entrado? —preguntó mirando fijamente a esos ojos marrones.

—No eres tan importante como para tener seguridad privada en la puerta —le dijo el chico.

—Vaya, gracias —le dijo Sebastian divertido mientras se dejaba hacer —. ¿Quieres un autógrafo o una foto?

James negó con la cabeza.

—Te conozco —le dijo —. Eres Sebastian Moran, exmilitar retirado a la fuerza por pegarle a tres cabos y dejarlos inconscientes. La cicatriz del rostro te la hicieron cuando dormías, pero despertaste y casi matas a esa persona a golpes. Según todo tu historial delictivo he deducido que tienes una inclinación casi sexual hacia la violencia.

Sebastian arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas mocoso?

—Tengo 21 años —le dijo el chico mientras retiraba la venda y la doblaba con lentitud.

El boxeador contuvo un segundo el aire y alzó la mano derecha y lo agarró por el cuello, apretándole un poco.

—Mira, a diferencia de ti soy un adulto y no tengo tiempo para tonterías. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¿Y quién demonios eres? En mi vida te he visto…

Apretó el agarre, pero el chico no hizo movimientos bruscos para liberarse. Apoyó las manos en su antebrazo pero no tiró de él, sino que lo empujó contra el cuello. Las pupilas se le dilataron y un sonoro gemido se escapó de sus labios.

Sonó tan placentero que Sebastian le soltó aterrado.

—Eres un bicho raro… —murmuró.

—Me llamo James Moriarty —le dijo, se acarició el cuello y sonrió —. Y quiero ofrecerte un trabajo.

Sebastian rio y comenzó a quitarse la venda de la mano izquierda.

—Ya tengo un trabajo —le dijo.

—¿Te gustaría un trabajo donde puedas matar? —le preguntó James.

Sebastian le miró con seriedad durante unos segundos antes de reír.

—Chico, ve a jugar con tus…

—James, no me digas chico. Me llamo James. Y te estoy ofreciendo un trabajo donde puedas dar palizas a personas hasta que estas mueran. Sentir como pierden la vida contra tus dedos… Sé que lo deseas, he leído todo sobre ti y si no has matado de una paliza a alguien es porque te da miedo ir a la cárcel. Te enseñaré como ocultarlo. Te diré cuánto dinero hace falta para ocultarlo —le dijo sonriendo.

—¿Eres un mafioso o…?

—No —dijo James sonriendo —. Solo soy un empresario que necesita nuevos empleados —se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de los vaqueros y le entregó una tarjeta —. Si te interesa, llámame.

Sebastian cogió la tarjeta, era de color negro. Por un lado había una calavera en relieve y por el reverso un número de teléfono en color blanco. Cogió aire y alzó la vista para mirar al chico.

Este acortó distancias y le besó.

Sebastian abrió los ojos sorprendido, y se echó hacia atrás para apartarse, pero James le mordió el labio, produciéndole un pequeño corte.

—¿Qué demonios…? —exclamó Sebastian levantándose.

—Nos vemos, Sebby —le dijo.

Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y salió de la habitación tan repentinamente como había entrado. Su entrenador entró poco después, mirando extrañado a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué quería ese chico? —quiso saber.

Sebastian se acarició la herida del labio y se miró el dedo manchado con una gota de sangre.

—Creo que dejo el boxeo.


End file.
